Charmingly Sweet Devil Host
by Redsinky
Summary: He was the big brother, and he’ll do anything to keep his family off the street. Even if, he has to become one of them.
1. chapter 1

**_Story 4 Concept #1_**

 **Ao no Exorcist xover Ouran High School Host Club (OHSHC)**

Rin wasn't very smart in most things, in fact, he was very slow - but, Rin was a big brother, the first born. He was the one to help first, provide as much as his young age could, and defend his family. It didn't matter if Yukio was hailed a genius, a prodigy and the one to shine a positive light to their family name, but that was the thing - Yukio was the younger twin, the younger brother, the last born, and Rin was the eldest of the two, they had different ways to shine.

So, it didn't come as much as a surprise when Rin discovered their family's dire situation financially. He didn't understand most of what was heard, but he got the gist of it. If they didn't start earning higher income, his family would be on the streets, his little brother would on the streets, there would be no money to pave the way for his baby brother's dream. Rin could not let that happen, and at the tender age of eight, the eldest twin ventured out into the world alone to look for work. Being eight, he was only allowed to job hunt after school and weekends, as long as he wasn't in trouble. He got frustrated enough at his lack of progress that he asked his father how to get a job and what it entailed.

Rin didn't lash out when he caught the twitch of barely-held laughter from his dad, no, he was going to be the mature one. He scowled darkly and glared daggers at his father.

According to his father, higher paid jobs require lots of studying and tests to be considered in it.

Rin mulled that thought over, he couldn't rely on his little brother's smartness, no matter how tempting. No, he was the eldest and he will provide income! Even if he has to study and do tests. The thought had Rin brooding for three days.

When Rin was nearing the end of his eight years and Yukio was accepted in a prestigious academy for smartness coming school year, Rin found a hook to a fishing line.

He had to squint at the pamphlet as the bright, sparkly, shiny thing was a bit too blinding for it to be normal. Making out the words tests and job somewhere along the fancy cursive, and the very noted:

" _All ages accepted! Limited seats apply!"_

Rin was very convinced this was the right job for him. He highlighted the place and time for the placement test and debated whether or not to inform his family. In the end, he didn't want to face disappointment if he does fail (highly likely, because Rin was just not his younger brother), their amused faces (Dad and the clergymen), or the worried wobble of lips (" _but nii-san, we're only eight!")._

It took many tears of frustrations, anger at uncomprehending fast enough, and headache induced nightmares of towering books falling and never staying in his brain like most information was supposed to do. Twice during his journey in studying for the exam, he broke down and cried at his slowness, at his stupidity, at the fact he wouldn't fulfil his big brother role, but then, he was reminded of his little brother's dream, his family's smiles and the consequences if he did not get the job, and he was back again to study.

He studied secretly, before false dawn even arrived, in the bathrooms during lunch break, in detention, on his way home alone, and late into the night. He studied so much, Rin was unable to concentrate in his school work, because his upcoming placement test was of priority than school. This was saving his family from homelessness! School was for those who had time! Who did not need to consider their family environment! Rin gave a muffled yell at the brick heavy books in his arms and glared at it, hopefully scaring it enough to offer information absorption easily, and not the staggered thousand steps uphill in the temple for his brain.

No such luck.

The child couldn't even curse it, because he knew he needed the information inside, and if he jinxed it, Rin would lower his already low chances in passing the zooming placement test. He literally could not afford that.

His only release was the bullies, the wannabe gangsters, the actual gangsters, and spoilt, bratty, superiority complex idiots. Rin did his best to reign in his temper, but with all his studying and the frustrations that came with it, there only needed to be a slight tug to his being and he was off. Completely gone into his rage filled frustrations and conveniently placed punching bags near him. He was punished, he was scolded, but Rin did not care too much, his head was clear, the tension in his shoulders and neck had disappeared completely, and Rin was content. He wasn't happy, he never liked the expressions, the whispers made around him, the scoldings, the embarrassment and his eventual guilt ridden self on time out.

Rin took his punishment after a few complaints, but it wasn't priority, wasn't important enough for him to truly feel anything extremely negative about it. He was Rin Okumura with a slow brain and studying despite it, but his priorities were right, his moral compass a bit bent, at least it was pointed in the right direction, and time was closing in every time he even entertained the thoughts of of slacking off.

Finally, the day came for the test, and Rin snuck out in early dregs if the morning, caught a train and waited. Small hands shook, his legs jumping up and down, his intestines were twisted in knots and pulled inside of him. Rin felt sick.

When Rin arrived at the designated place, the child had to go to the toilet and vomit, his entire body shaking. He sort of knew he was prepared as can be, just reading everything in the monastery, the school, and even the library. He watched videos online, and forced himself to not fall asleep, even if half the time he barely understood what he was listening to or reading at. Burying his head in his arms, Rin forced himself to calm down, taking deep, slow breaths until his nerves were stable enough to walk steadily to the testing area.

Eight hours later with two hour breaks in between, the examiners said that the results would arrive around four weeks later, they mumbled something more, but Rin was hardly paying attention anymore, he was back on a train headed for Home, his whole countenance exhausted, barely keeping himself aware of his surroundings, and stared blearily at the view of his window.

He got home on shaky legs, grunted an answer to his dad's inquiries of his whereabouts and fell on top of his bed, already asleep before he hit the pillow.

After a week, Rin began to collect the mail for the monastery, hid the glaring bills in the midst of the pile and gave it to his father. He needed to get his mail before anyone could after all. In the end, when his results did come, Rin was late. He was held back to receive a lecture, not even deigning the child the time to explain himself and that ticked Rin. The lady was a teacher, she had a responsibility to guide young minds, not coddle spoilt children just because of their parents. What kind of teacher was she then? To choose wealth over wellbeing? He had yelled at her those words, his studying paid off, and all in front other staff members. Rin left fuming, and stomped out of the school.

In his aimless, anger he came across a horrific sight. Common birds tied to the wired fence, all headless and dripped of dried blood. The stench profound for Rin's nose, and he withheld the urge to vomit.

A few of the corpses had their wings ripped out, others seemed as if their used as target practice, and one had the smell of urine.

Rin gritted his teeth, knowing the culprits were long gone, but wishing they were still there to beat the ever living daylights out of each and everyone of them.

When he got home, he was greeted by the only clergy left as the others and his dad had left early to do some church work in another city. He did freeze when he caught sight of the clergyman holding a letter, a letter with his name on it and opened.

Rin screamed, betrayed at the breach of privacy, threw his bag at a wall, stomped his feet and screamed some more. He kicked the man's shins and punched his gut. He raced out the door, ignoring the yell for his name too furious to acknowledge anyone's existence but his own.

How dare he! That-that stupid clergyman! How dare he!

He punched an alley wall, kept taking out his anger at it, not caring if he heard cracks in his hands when he did. Hours later, his anger disappeared, replaced by tears of frustration. All his hard work in keeping it a secret, all for nothing!

Rin woke sometime later, realising that he fell asleep after crying and the moon was high in the sky. His bloodied hands, now healed of all cracks and fractures barely hurt, he walked home. He was nearing the monastery when his father picked him up, relief washing through his body at the sight of his son. Rin didn't care, he glared at the passing clergyman and fell asleep. He didn't care anymore.

The next day was the weekend, Rin didn't get up until late in the morning, morose, and brooding with a flickering anger. He didn't want to get up, but he had chores to do, responsibilities to fulfil, and even if he was angry he needed to do them as the eldest child. To provide and to help.

Sometime later in the day, Rin and that damnable clergyman was left alone in the kitchen, the child holding a knife as he prepared lunch.

"I'm sorry." The man said.

He was ignored.

The man was mature enough to realise that any excuse wouldn't be received well, or apologies for that matter. He regretted fully In succumbing to his curiosity, and it took a flesh out of his ass. The sound of the knife slamming into the carrot was like the child was practising it on the man's head. When Rin cut the tomatoes, the man swore he imagined it was his blood oozing out on the chopping board, it didn't help when the child had a terrifying smirk on his face as he did so.

It took two weeks of threatening torture as the child cooked, when he was forgiven, after swearing he would help Rin out as much as he could.

Rin found his letter under his pillow and grinned wildly, he was accepted in! The letter had written he had an interview soon before he could start and to make sure his guardian was with him. The only person that knows of his secret was the clergyman. Rin grinned toothily, he had a free ride, an excuse, and a guardian who was too afraid to spill his secret to his family. Perfect.

The man had bought him new clothes to wear for the interview, groomed him properly and happily went with the child.

Rin was content to reveal why he took the test, his goal to receive a high-paid career for his family and his financial situation.

His interview results came in three days later, the man handed it to him and Rin cheered. He got a placement! He was too happy to recognise that he did not get a job, but a place as a student in the most prestigious international academy in Japan.

 ** _"Congratulations! You have been accepted on a full financial hardship scholarship for the duration of your entire educational career as a student. You will be provided an allowance every fortnight, and three sets of the uniform of each season. A transportation pass has been provided for the year along with a small studio accomodation for your needs. Your school books, along with the other items provided for your studies for the year are in the package the letter had come in._**

 ** _Welcome to Ouran Academy, Rin Okumura!_**

 ** _Your scholarship can only be maintained if you do not fail, and are above the average academic results._**

 ** _School term begins in July 20. Classes begin at 8.30 a.m. , but be there at 7 a.m. at least for the entrance ceremony. Classes will end at 1 p.m. for younger students, and 4 p.m. for older students._**

 ** _We'll see you there at the entrance ceremony!"_**

When Rin finally did notice the context, his eye bulged out. A minute later he sobbed at the fact that he did not get a job, but a placement as a student in a rich-kid school and that he had to keep studying harder. The man smirked and patted his head consolingly.

Rin only wanted a job! Not to go to school for spoilt brats!


	2. The Sandbox and I

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch2_**

The morning after the letter arrived, found Rin staring blankly at the sandbox at the park from his perch up in tree - as if the revelations of yesterday would not follow him. Below him, the clergyman stared bemused at the child's behaviour.

Not that Rin cares what the clergyman thought of him, or anyone else in that current moment; his mind was on a repeat of "that job application that was not a job application", and the fact that he needed to study extra hard if he were to attend.

Rin blamed it on the sparkly, colourfully, blinding, incomprehensible writing of that poster. It was definitely made to trick poor, young, naive children, who wanted a job, and not extra school. Or maybe, it was karma getting back at him for slacking off in school, or his luck.

His devil's luck that caused more problems than rewards.

'Shouldn't you be celebrating, Rin-kun?', the clergyman's voice cut through his thoughts.

No, why should he? Rin wanted to say, but he sat still on his branch and glared at the sandbox.

Millions of tiny, crystal grains, compacted together in a perfect, square boundary - safe, secure, and familiar. The ones not inside, the ones pushed up and over the boundary, spilled slowly, reluctant to leave their familiarity. The grains on the ground were forcefully moved away, carried by the wind, or the trampling of feet - separated from security, and into the vast, consuming space of earthen soil.

Rin felt oddly synchronised with those grains of crystals - shoved, moved away, and trampled on; their shine and golden colour muddied by their surroundings, forgotten and separated from familiarity.

Would that happen to him if he were to continue on the path that was presented to him? Would there be too much for him to do, that he would be gone eventually?

Rin wanted to refuse the path, to turn his head away from the unknown, the strangeness, the vast space of "what if?".

'You applied for a placement in that form thinking it was a job opportunity, right Rin-kun?'

Rin flinched out of his thoughts, the images of the sandbox shrinking back to its original form. He shifted his eyes down to find the clergyman watching other children play at the park.

Rin didn't answer, but the clergy man just hummed as if the child did.

'It is a job opportunity, though,' the clergyman continued, 'your scholarship pays for you to do your work, but your work isn't like the conventional ones, Rin-kun. Your job requires you to study, to maintain your grades, not deliver things to other people, or sell, or all other things.' The clergyman smiled up at the child, and patted Rin's shin.

'This academy is paying for you to study - you wanted to earn money, and this is your opportunity to do so. Your job is to be a student, Rin-kun, think of it like that.'

Rin stared at the clergyman and mulled over his words. He wouldn't say he was right, not out loud, but he did agree with the man. It was just a different type of work, albeit a brain-taxing kind of work.

Was he ready for that kind of work?

'You patted my leg,' Rin blurted out instead of his thoughts. The clergyman blinked, thrown by the child's statement.

Rin narrowed his eyes at the man, 'Don't touch my leg,' he warned the flustered clergyman that was flapping his arms like a chicken and attempting to apologise to him.

Rin smirked. The man was fun to tease.

When the 20th of July came, Rin was there in attendance, ignoring the weird feeling he got when the clergyman patted his shoulder, a proud glimmer in his eyes.

Only the two of them know, the rest at the monastery thought he was out to do his "unbelievable, disbelieving job, that we will humour you on".

Not that they said that to his face, but Rin got the general idea - now, if only his hands would stop trembling in such an embarrassed way.

What a great first impression, Rin.

He clenched his hands and stood to face his audience.

'My name is Okumura Rin, it's nice to meet you all,' he bowed, 'please take care of me.'

Not really. He doesn't need to be taken care of. He's fine by himself. He has his family and the monastery, that's all that matters.

 _Welcome to Class 1D._


	3. A snippet additional

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch3_**

'Did you hear about that guy in class 4D?'

'Yes, my mother told me about him.'

'I haven't, would you mind to enlighten us?'

'Certainly.'

'Yeah, that kid's on a scholarship.'

'What, really? His parents couldn't afford the tuition?" The person sneered.

'Worse.' Another replied, pausing for dramatics. ' Mother told me he's on the Financial Hardship Scholarship.'

'He's a pauper!'

'The pauper boy of class 4D~'

'Has no parents~'

'And thrown away~'

'Comes begging for riches~'

'And pity was taken~'

'Money from our rich wallet~'

'And now he's here~'

Laughter rang through the hallway, their jeers hollering at the sight of the "pauper of 4D".

Rin gritted his teeth, forcing himself to not run to the library and hide. He was not a coward.

So what if they made fun of him? So what if they took his stuff just to watch him struggle?!

So what if the staff don't bother to notice?!!

He's fine. He's absolutely fine. All he needs to focus on is to maintain his good grades, and his family would be kept off the streets.

He doesn't need friends!

'Ah, Rin-Chan.' A soft voice called over once the child entered the sanctuary of the library.

Rin took a slow, deep breath. The librarian doesn't need to see his anger - or the tears, but he would never admit to be close to crying, but his throat was seized up by the well of emotions swirling inside him. All he could do as a reply was to force a smile, as naturally as possible, and nod to the him.

The librarian grinned at him from behind a novel. 'Your place is free and reserved for the next four hours, if you so wish.'

His fingers trembled, and a wobble to his lips began. 'Thank you,' he bowed his head, at least to stop him from seeing his crying face, and walked quickly to his sanctuary.

'Everything good at school?' The clergyman asked after he picked the child up.

Rin gripped his bag, 'Yeah, everything's fine.'

He was fine. The school was fine. The student body was... fine. Everything was fine.

The following week, Rin heard the progression of a new song about him again.

'Beware of the pauper of 4D~'

'He's bad luck, I hear~'

'When you're friends with him~'

'Your family will go to bankruptcy!'


	4. Education changes vocabulary

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch4_**

His vision was a red haze, clouded, misty, but he could see his targets, clear as the sharp end of a blade. His footsteps was quiet, his breathing a slow, and steady breath.

Where was he?

Why did his heart feel as if it was missing?

Cold Eyes.

Songs on their lips.

Their jeering smiles, the laughter echoing, bouncing off the walls.

He was closer to them now. Their laughter never stopping, reaching higher pitch, their eyes widening.

When they laughed again, nothing bounced off the walls. He turned to look why, but all he could see was red walls, but, there was nothing different about his vision.

Their pitch breached his blocked ears. So high were their tune it broke the block. But it wasn't their laughter he was hearing.

No, it was-

But, why would they?

It can't be...

The noise was getting louder, his fingers were twitching to destroy the source. He could see his fingernails extend, pointed and ready to slash, jab, and claw at its target. He was on top, ready to stab.

Young, innocent eyes looked up.

At the last minute, he clenched his fist and punched.

Rin jolted awake, the alarm broken to pieces. He turned his head to find his brother deep in slumber, and would have gladly joined if his school wasn't so far away and on the other side.

He sighed quietly, and left the room as silently as possible.

When he reached the kitchen, breakfast and lunch was ready for him - having been made last night before bed.

He was ready and out of the door thirty-minutes later. A satchel containing his school bag, stuff, and his uniform, rested comfortably across his shoulders, ready to be worn.

Rin couldn't exactly leave the house with his uniform and other things could he? His attendance was to be a secret, and he'd be a terrible secret keeper if he couldn't even think of that.

When he reached the school, uniform on and everything, it was fifteen minutes until class started. Fifteen minutes of putting up with his classmates, the gawkers, and the rest of the student body.

'There's a person in class 4D~'

Rin sighed through his nose and rummaged his bag for his badly needed music.

'He's a pauper, can you see?~'

And the outside noise was blasted from his hearing range. He raised a brow, unamused when they continued on as if he was pretending to listen to them.

Taking out his notebook, and other essentials, he went to study his notes from previous classes, and if he had time, read ahead.

 _'Violence is not tolerated in our school. If any student resorts to any forms of violence, they are expelled, effective immediately. No excuses. Is this understood, Okumura-san?'_

 _'Hai, Vice-Chairman.'_

 _'Good, because of your record we had to emphasise it so that we, as a school, are on the same page as you.'_

'Must not throw the heavy, encyclopaedia tome to their heads,' Rin muttered to himself, as his brow twitched with the very need to do so.

He was about to pass them by, when he saw their mouths open. Rin sighed, very loudly.

They shut their mouth quickly, glaring at his interruption.

'Why are you here?' He really wanted to know. Were they in the library because he was there? That was just pathetic, he said so to their faces.

They left the library with a snarled reply of not having the world revolve around him.

Rin did not care. His class was assigned a group project, but no one wanted to join with him, that's fine. He didn't have to listen to other people's opinions, hang out with them, or put up with their snobby attitude. In the end, Rin got the better bargain.

Somewhere, deep in his mind, the thought of another opinion, besides his own, wouldn't be so bad, but he shoved that thought away and went to his corner, alcove, desks stacked with towering books of different subjects and themes - papers and pencils strewn across the space in the centre.

He was so consumed in his research that he didn't realise that all the books he didn't need were put away, and when he did look up, it was to see the librarian sipping his tea across him.

'Why don't you take a break, Rin-chan?' He quietly suggested, pushing a few more books to the side to make room for another cup and a plate of biscuits.

Rin blinked, his eyes blurring from his stubborn focus of the books. It took a moment for him to move and give his thanks to the librarian.

'I thought there was no food or drinks allowed inside the library?' He questioned, after drinking half his tea and three biscuits.

A mischievous smile formed on the librarian's lips, his glasses glinted. 'There are always exceptions to the rule, Rin-chan.'

Rin smiles gratefully at the man, one of the rare few, or none at all, to be kind and considerate to the "pauper of 4D".

His music teacher was also nice, but she was only nice because his presence makes the other children sing and write songs about him. Did that make her nice?

'What were you searching on, Rin-chan? You had a bit of a struggle looking for the subject you wanted.'

Rin poured his second cup of tea into his cup. 'I'm doing the project about the Wakō from 1350.'

The librarian hummed, setting his cup down, 'The dwarf-pirates of Japan?'

Rin nodded, 'The same ones that got boiled in the cauldron in 1405 by Yoshimitsu Ashikaga.'

The man chuckled, taking a sip from his tea. 'Their history is interesting, at least.'

Rin nodded, excitedly, 'It's what makes the reading so engaging. I'll be presenting the class about their captures and punishment dealt during those time. I was hoping to get pictures...'

The librarian raised a brow, 'I thought violence was against the school policy?'

Rin fidgeted in his seat, 'Well, technically... I'm not resorting to violence. I'm showing them pictures?' His word ending in a high note.

The man grinned, 'Before you present it to the class, will you show to me?'

Without thinking, Rin replied, 'I'm sure I can use you as practice-' his eyes widened once he realised what he just said. 'I am sorry that I said that to you. I didn't mean to mean to use you in that way, but it kind of is, isn't it? But it's not, not really. Well, what I mean is-that-I,' Rin blushed and looked at the table, 'I'm sorry.'

The librarian chuckled good-naturedly, and ruffled the child's hair. 'All is forgiven, Rin-chan. I knew what you meant in the first place, so there's no need to try and wish yourself to sink with the table.'

Rin mock-glared at the man, a smile on his lips.

When the man left to let Rin do his work, a soft 'Thank you' floated to his ears. The librarian turned back and saw red on the tip of the child's ears. He smiled.

A/N: oops, Rin's OC. Immediate backtrack, backtrack!!!!

Eh, I'm too lazy...

Nope, backtracking will happen one day.

I think I need to binge on Ao no Exorcist, definitely.


	5. Worthy, In the eyes of Family

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch5_**

The librarian watched in amusement behind his novel, as a certain student loner appeared to be a step away from jumping up and down excitedly. It was neither rare, or common to see the child so happy in school - just those few precious moments that were cherished between them. After all, the young student had the habit of forgetting to eat when he was consumed in his studying, though, the librarian thought, perhaps because the child did not have the natural ability in academics. The librarian had observed his struggles with most of the text books, the desperate tears threatening to fall from luminous eyes, and the tremble of fingers against the pages as if all the student wanted to do was to either bash the information in his head or throw it somewhere hard to release his frustration.

Thankfully, for the librarian and the textbooks, the young child did not result in either desires.

'What has you so excited, Rin-chan?' He asked after a few minutes of watching the student.

Rin blushed, mortified at being caught. He looked through his bangs, and shuffled his feet when the librarian gave him an encouraging smile. 'My Class is having their hospitality lesson after lunch.'

The librarian raised a brow. He knew those classes had already began since the first week of the term, what was so different about it now?

The question must have been obvious for the child to read, as the boy replied,

'It's our first practical lessons. No more sitting behind desks doing boring theory,' he grinned toothily.

The librarian hummed, nodding.

'You like hospitality?'

Rin nodded his head, 'Yep! I've been cooking and sewing before I came to this school.'

'Is there a reason why you started so young? Shouldn't you be outside playing in the park with friends?' Was the child abused? Was he forced to cooking and sewing as part of a payment? The librarian pursed his lips. That just won't do, he'd have to look into it later.

'My Dad was the one to teach me to cook, you see,' Rin began, 'I wanted to help provide for my family, since they all work so hard, and I wanted them to come home to delicious meals that would contribute positively to their health.' He was so happy his vocabulary had expanded, it was easier to explain things, and much shorter too. All those times surrounded almost none-stop with book towers and drowning in loose sheets of paper had paid off. Maintaining high grades was difficult for someone being academically-challenged, so many sleepless, no-playtime nights.

'And I learnt to sew by myself when my family's clothes always seemed to have a constant wear and tear in them. Before I did that, they would always throw it out since it was of no use, but that was just a waste of money,' Rin continued, 'and we couldn't waste money like that, so I took it upon myself to mend them.'

Well, the librarian was impressed. Not many children his age, young or old would do that. It seemed, there was no need for an investigation as he could see that Rin was raised properly.

He hoped so, and not the whispered doubts at the back of his mind.

In truth, Rin had felt inadequate within his family, undeserving of their love and hopes. He knew that working in the monastery was difficult, resulting in less than stellar income, but they worked tirelessly to provide for him and Yukio. At least, his brother was able to give them someone to be proud of, and not, well...him.

They weren't proud of the fights he got into, nor of his previous school grades (and they won't find out the one he has currently - he didn't want more pressure), and definitely not his temper. There wasn't many things his family was proud of him, if at all; eagerly jumping to learn to cook for his family was one of the many things he wanted them to be proud of. And his hard work paid off. At least now, there was two things his family was happy with him - his mending of their clothes and the nutritious meals he provided.

Perhaps, in the future, it would not be only the clergyman who knew of his secret - but, that wasn't happening anytime soon; he had to get used to his school, to find a a balance in his grades, some time to be comfortable with his situation.

No matter how friendly the librarian was, the man did not need to know the entire truth. It was something that Rin kept deep in his heart and mind, something that would always push him forward - to strive, to prove that he was worthy of his family.

Some time after school had finished, and most of the students had gone home, found a tray filled with tasty treats left on a librarian's desk. The librarian himself had just arrived to catch a glimpse of a retreating back and red tips of the ears.

A soft smile formed on his face, what a lovely child, he thought.


	6. Confrontation

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch6_**

There wasn't even a full step through the door when he heard his father's voice.

'Rin,' his father called out to him.

He shifted his sack and shoved his hands in his pockets as he made his way to where his father's voice originated. He found him, or rather, they, sitting around the dining table waiting for him - from his father at the head, his brother on the right and the rest of the clergyman filling out the seats like a council meeting. Shrugging off his sack, Rin took the nearest empty seat from the door and faced his father's gaze head on.

'Where have you been?'

Rin's answer was automatic, 'At work.'

Only one person at the table didn't make a disbelieving face, and it wasn't his brother.

Fujimoto Shiro sighed, 'From before your brother even wakes, till now?' He needed to know where his son was going. It wasn't safe for him to be alone in the world.

Rin didn't even blink, 'Yes.'

His younger brother shuffled forward in his seat, a frown on his lips. 'But, for almost twelve hours?' A job like that was not worth it, unless it was Exorcist work.

Rin didn't even realise the amount of time he spent at school, all he knew was that it was a place where he could study without hiding. When he first began, twelve hours was tortuously long, but then he realised it was for his benefit. All his projects was done in school, most, if not all his homework was completed before he left for home, and his assignments were in the care of the librarian.

'Rin, we just want to know where you're going, and where your work is. Maybe to check up on you once in a while.' Shiro informed, cutting to the point.

Rin could just imagine his family following through it and withheld a grimace, 'That would be embarrassing.' It was the truth after all.

'Embarrassing!?' There was something in his father's tone of voice that had him narrow his eyes.

His little brother's brows furrowed in though, a disapproval frown on his face. 'How would it be embarrassing, Nii-san?'

Rin shook his head, 'Embarrassing to the point of distraction. I wouldn't be able to focus on my work if any of you were to pop in.' Yeah, no. It was not happening. Far too soon for it anyways.

He sighed, tired from the day's taxing work and made to leave, 'Interrogation and intimidation wasn't very nice, tou-san.'

His family stared after his back in surprised bewilderment.

'I didn't know Rin knew those words, let alone use it.' Someone commented from the table.

There was something hammering in his chest besides his heart. It was heavy, dragging across its confinement and thudding with every beat of his heart. Rin had no idea what was happening, but he definitely felt it after his talk with his family.

Dropping his sack under his bed, he snuck out the window and wandered aimlessly away from home, pass the park, pass his previous school, pass that alley way, pass the-

Rin paused in step.

He knew that fence.

Turning swiftly on his feet, he jogged to the edge of the area and froze at the sight.

'Stop!' He yelled. He didn't understand why they would do it again, or how they found enjoyment in ending innocent lives. He couldn't understand it at all.

The teen halted his movement from smashing his foot on the head of a pigeon, his friends having paused in their own activities as they met the intruder.

The teen smiled at the child, 'There's nothing to see here, kid. Go back and run along to your parents.'

Rin scowled, 'There is definitely something to see, and so disgustingly wrong.'

The teen laughed, the sound grating to his ears.

'Then why are you here? You have no business with them, unless,' the teen examined him with newer eyes, 'you wanted to join?'

Rin clenched his fists, 'I would never join you.' He snarled.

The teen narrowed his eyes, 'Then get lost!'

Rin tilted his chin up, mouth in a stubborn line, 'No.' He was not going leave any chances for them to hurt another bird, let alone any other chances to do the exact same thing to other animals.

Red spattered the ground the teen was on, bits of bone flying to the side. A twist of the foot had organs spilling out, the sound had Rin want to vomit.

'Now, I can't have you report to the authorities, kid.' The teen began, as his friends took a circled closer to the child. He cracked his neck and fists, rummaging in his pockets for the object he wanted. 'No hard feelings, eh?'

And they descended.

 _'Violence is not tolerated in our school.'_

His fist, that was about to meet flesh after a long time halted in its path. He rolled to the side, avoiding the hit like the expert he was.

But he lived on the other side of the city from his school, surely no one would find out? Rin shook his head. No, he couldn't risk that chance, he was only a quarter and a half in the school year.

Damn it.

He wanted to hit their faces so badly. They deserved it after what they have done, but no... his school, his scholarship did not allow it. Where would his stress relief go?

Conveniently placed punching bags. Conveniently placed punching bags-

He shook his head, turning on his heel as he avoided an uppercut and a kick to the gut. Must not hit, must not hit.

The light hit something from the corner of his vision. A glint in the dark. Ducking from a chokehold, he twisted to avoid three other hits, and landed awkwardly on his left foot. The pause was all it took for a sharp pain to race up the side of his body, and the laughter of the culprit.

From behind, he was grabbed by the shoulders of his arms and lifted in the air, legs dangling in front of him. The second hit was straight to his gut, then his ribs, a kick had landed somewhere, but Rin was too busy glaring daggers at the teen holding the blade between his fingers, blood dripping from it.

The teen watched it drop to the ground, absorbed by the earthen soil. He stood to the side, observing lazily as his friends hit the stupid child. If it wasn't their business, they had no need to join in on it. The child had to learn that. No one likes busybodies.

A flutter of movement to his right, had his blade leaving his fingers as it embedded itself into another bird. He watched it sink through feathered flesh, the stench of iron reaching his nostrils.

Rin closed his eyes, struggling against the hold to get his hand to block the smell from his nose.

A large cloud trickled in the sky, casting longer shadows from its perch, and as complete darkness arrived, Rin cursed.

The only thing that would indicate something was happening was the sound, of flesh, hitting flesh, hitting the ground, grunts of pain and harsh breathing. When the cloud had finally passed by, only the teens were left, unconscious and tied to the fence where corpses of birds swung around their faces and a missing blade.

Rin climbed the tree of the park, leaning against the trunk from his perch. He sighed, gazing absentmindedly at the bruises in his arms, he watched it return to his skin colour, the swell shrinking until nothing was left. He didn't take note of his fast healing, too lost in his mind to care, he did feel the sting of the stab wound on his side, the blood only trickling now, and the purpling of his ankle, twinging in pain.

He closed his eyes, happily noting it was the weekend tomorrow, and decided to take a short nap.

When he woke, Rin must have been dreaming, for he found himself snuggled comfortably in his bed, his father and brother's face in his view. Their loving smiles glowed under the morning sunrise; his father's hands running through his hair, his brother's sleeping face resting on his leg, a hand clasping his tightly.

'I'm sorry, Rin,' Shiro's voice murmured softly with the atmosphere, 'I was only worried for your safety.' He smiled gently down at his son, the flawless, pale skin all healed up from any evidence. 'I'm not angry at you. I love you, that's why I wanted to know, but it's alright if you don't want to tell us. We're a family, and family should at least trust each other.' He bent down to kiss his son's forehead, settled his younger son inside the older brother's bed next to him and kissed his forehead as well before leaving.

Shiro stepped inside his office, and paused at the unexpected visitor. 'Mephistopheles,' he greeted blandly, 'What brings you to my humble office?'

Mephistopheles took a sip from his tea, looking at his old-time friend from the rim of his cup, 'Just the usual excessive demon appearances in a certain Kyoto shrine.' He placed his cup down, 'That, and the casualties.' He gave a shrug, a smile on his lips.

Fujimoto Shiro frowned, his eyes darkening.

'I see.'


	7. The Cope of the Lonely

**_Story 4 Concept #1 ch7_**

CSDH

Creamy, white walls, bland as its appearance suggested, stared back to their sole audience. There was papers strewn across the wooden floors of the room, textbooks scattered and open to previously relevant pages; coloured pens and highlighters rolled from their perch, perhaps unused and forgotten, like the pencil held in a small, pale hand.

The owner of the hand had their eyes glazed over, looking far into themselves, searching, connecting, and leaving many unanswered.

Was it worth it? To have the heavy feeling in his chest like a ninety-kilogram weight thud harshly in its confines? Was this what his family felt?

Left behind.

Distrusted.

Doubted.

He clenched his fist, curling the pencil into his palm, the wood digging into his skin.

Is it time to come clean?

He glanced down to his lap, a singular paper with red markings staring up at him.

The bright red ninety-five percent score on his presentation.

Blue eyes scanned across the room, towards the empty bed made neatly every morning by its occupant.

The occupant, of whom had not come home; the drawers bare, despite their full appearance, and the slight dusts that had began to cluster under the wooden structure.

It was the same in every room - bare, and lacking the presence of familiarity. The only time, a room was filled, was on Sunday, but those were guests, not the loving presence that would emanate from the cold, bland walls of the building.

Warmth, that was in excess, had only been reduced to one, the only person left in its empty halls.

Through the windows, soft voices flittered to his ears, the gentle patter of shoes on the pavement echoed off the ground, and the presence of habitual procession walked into the entrance of the building.

His eyes snapped back into clarity, the trembles in his arms began, as the deep, dark pit of something floated around his gut. He gulped, forcing back the tears, the trembles and stood shakily on his feet.

Smoothing out his appearance, he stopped just before his figure was registered by the waiting assemblage and tried his best to give a peaceful, optimistic semblance to his audience.

He furiously wiped away his tears.

They weren't there; haven't been for a week. No farewells, just a simple note from a particular clergyman, and that was it.

Opening the large tome, Rin began the service. Bible verses, upon bible verses; songs and prayers, testimonies and experience - the church was filled with the well of faith, expanding, encompassing the occupants of the room.

Rin's chest wasn't hurting anymore, the constricted feeling had abated, temporarily as it always had done before, and he was able to just float in the emotion, the joy of choirs ringing off the walls, through the windows and out on the streets.

It was okay. For now, Rin was okay, if it had not, Rin wasn't sure he would be able to leave the monastery and continue to school, when all he wanted to do was curl up in his dad's bed and cry.

He wants to sleep, hoping that when he wakes, it was all just a bad dream. It was denied every time he woke to cold, bland walls and silent halls.

 _"Sorry, Rin-chan. I was supposed to stay behind, but a certain superior of mine had called an emergency, and so I must leave you behind. I know I can trust you to keep the place running until I, or the others return._

 _Kind Regards,_

 _Xxxxxx"_

The librarian frowned at the picture the scene made in front of him. The young student, with bright blue eyes, pale, flawless face was now marred with deep, dark colouration hanging under his eyes; the pale pallor, had become a sickly complexion, and the hands that moved pages, books, pens, trembled.

The gaze was its usual focused concentration, now was tinted with desperation, dimming the luminousity that was waning.

'Rin-chan?' He called out, hesitatingly.

No answer.

'Rin-chan?' The librarian darted around the student, not knowing what to do, how to handle it, or how to fix it. Desperately, he grabbed the book the student was reading and snapped it shut.

The sound reverberated in the otherwise silent library. Heads popped up from the bookshelves, glanced at the scene and went back to what they were doing.

The librarian, however, was unable to fight the sigh of relief when the blue, dimming, waning, darkening, eyes sharpened back to the present. The rest of the body, was slower to return, and the stuttering, stumble of words, had the librarian go back to his worried state.

'It's always a good idea to talk about what's affecting you so negatively,' was the first thing the librarian burst out, because knowing that the student did not look well, and asking if he was, just did not go with the situation. He waited for the reply, knowing the young child needed it, and gritting his teeth at the fact that his guardians, or parents were not doing their jobs.

It was silent for a while, the second hand ticking by, loud and clear. When the child did decide to speak, it was in a whisper, breaking in words, stuttering in sentences, heavy in its pause.

Rin's ending words had made the librarian's mind just blank out.

'I want my family back.'

It took a few minutes for his brain to reboot, when the barrage of questions that did not go past his lips, descended. One was prominent through it all:

Where was his family?!

Without thinking, he pulled the boy -fighting to keep the tears from falling- and hugged him with all he could muster. To transfer warmth, and love of family into a child that was slowly losing his, and harshly beating down the other thoughts to the back of his mind.

He'd plan later.

One thought though, did not seem to get the memo.

'Where's your family, Rin-chan?'

The body in his arms tensed, the librarian swallowed.

'Are you living alone?'

More silence.

He took a deep, slow breath.

'I don't,' was the words that had interrupted his next actions, 'I don't live alone.'

The librarian narrowed his eyes, 'Then, why are you like this?' He just fought down the hiss that almost won the fight.

Small hands gripped the lapels of the man's coat, 'I'm okay,' the child sniffed, using one hand to wipe away his tears.

The man tightened his grip, 'Rin-'

Rin pushed the librarian away, taking a step back for good measure, 'I'm really okay,' a lift of the corner of the lips wasn't even deemed an attempt to smile. 'Everything's fine.' The words stronger now, no hesitation in its tone.

The man sighed quietly, deciding that approach was of no use to someone who was as stubborn in trying fight their academically-challenged brain, despite the more downward spirals of failure the child often got. Ruffling the soft, thick, hair of the student, the man smiled.

'You are always welcome to spend tea time with me after school. I don't even mind if you seek out my company outside of it too. Only, if you ever need it, Rin-chan.'

Young eyes darted up in surprise, the gaze only slightly brighter than it was before.

Well, it was a start, the librarian thought.

A/N: So, I injured my dominant hand whilst playing volleyball. Wonderful. This chapter was prewritten, but the next one will take a while until I can actually hold or type with my hand.

Adieu!


	8. Meanwhile With the Paladin

In all recorded history, there has never been a genuine device that would hold true to its results; there has been many attempts to create such a device and all have failed. It was not the fault of the geniuses of humanity, neither was it their creativity, but rather a force so powerful that its unpredictability forces other beings to be banished back to where they came from. Despite its power, the amount of times it has been felt throughout the centuries has become a common experience to the inhabitants of Japan; so, even when its force was felt once again, the people of Kyoto prefecture went about their day as usual. It was a minor greeting, hardly acknowledged from its repetitive wave, and only those that focus on the force would take note of it.

Fighting against the force was unthinkable, for there was no greater power to counter an attack, and only through the creativity of humanity did the people create a way to lessen the consequences, but sometimes, the force was too unpredictable its result was felt throughout the globe. There was no way to fight; no way to prevent; no way to predict. The Force always wins.

When the second greeting came, pebbles rolled across the soil of Kyoto, and people kept walking; the third, the trees trembled, their roots attempting to remain in the same place it called home, only a few group of people faltered, but they too kept on walking. One individual began to call someone on their phone, the receiver beginning the first stages of protection, and when the fourth came, it was not a greeting. The pebbles paused in their rolls, the trees swayed against a current unseen, the noise of nature halted, and the people felt their hair raise, some managing to instinctually look for safety whilst others stopped in confusion.

It was not a moment later when the earth erupted under their feet.

The screams followed seconds after.

Desperate feet pounded the ground, searching for salvation and finding none as the force stretched in their direction – they're screams stopped. Cries went up in the air mixing with other indistinguishable voices; running, running, ducking, dragging, leaving and falling under its power. The earth roared in each attack, thundered against the soil, ripping apart and smashing together; it heaved its enormous strength pushing everything in its path, not caring what was left behind.

'SENSEI!'

'Quickly under your desks!'

They moved as fast as they could, their hearts beating loudly, breaths out in pants and holding hands tightly for support. They stilled in their spots, observing in trepidation, not letting go until the earth stopped its movements. It was a minute of no movement did the inhabitants relax, and it was only a heartbeat later they all watched in horror as a section of the wall crumbled against the renewed onslaught taking others with it.

When the earthquake was over, the company monitoring the force breathed a sigh of relief and went about assisting the clean-up process nothing else on their mind besides helping as much as they could. Any force of nature bearing destruction mostly always took priority in everyone's minds during and after the attack, barring one person.

The Chairman of Events Management for the Kyoto prefecture looked over the piles of papers on his desk, sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. The festival was needed to proceed no matter what, it was a must not many would realize, but currently, he has no idea how to go about the process when the earthquake happened the day before the festival and destroyed nearly everything needed for the fest.

He sighed, drumming his fingers on his desk.

After bringing up the situation to the mayor, the meeting did not go well to put it mildly. How could he think to keep running the festival? How could he be a heartless, money-grabbing man when the rest of the prefecture was in mourning?

Yes, it did not go well, the Chairman repeated to himself, sighed again and leaned back on his chair.

On the morning of the festival, the Chairman breathed a sigh of relief when nothing happened; when afternoon passed the man relaxed at the thought that it was gone permanently, and when twilight came the moon was blocked.

The Chairman was one of the first to scream, and the first to be stopped abruptly, with it the slight breeze ceased to exist, the flutter of frantic wings rose in the air and the nocturnal animals fled into the night.

When day break came, the sun shone its morning rays and chased the shadows of night away enlightening on one individual. The sight had the woman tremble in place, her eyes wide, and hand on her mouth and nose. 'O-Oh my g-go-' she didn't get to finish the words she choked out when the overwhelming stench became too much for her, stomach churning unhappily.

Mephistopheles stared at the woman wrapped in a blanket, his eyes lazily scanning her features to finally land at the cause of his current situation. He frowned in thought, eyes narrowing at a flyer informing of a festival cancellation. He checked the date his eyebrow rose at the conclusion.

It seemed he would need to pay a visit to his dear old partner.

'Eins! Zwei! Drei!'

Hidden behind barriers, traps, and illusions lay a warehouse where its withering walls were crawled by weeds, eating away any nutrients it could find. The grounds surrounding the building had tree roots bursting forth from the earth, spindling across the yard, embracing, pushing and choking the objects standing in its way. A peculiar, stubborn root had a medium sized boulder wrapped around it, a pale hand reached for it using two fingers, a whisper and a swipe and the roots shuddered tightening its hold on its prize. Crumbs of rock began to fall rolling away from its origins, the boulder groaning against the roots until with a silent crack, a single, zagged line appeared in the middle -thickening and stretching outwards forming a rectangle where once a boulder lied.

A few second after the last flutter of clothes disappeared the roots tightened together, pulling towards each other and relaxed its hold – the boulder, whole once again.

Following the flutter of fabric, men and woman rushed past in a brightly lit hallway, some carrying beads, tomes and staffs visible on their person. Turning to the left and trailing after a red and blue kimono, they entered through the intricate carvings on the shoji, though none paid attention to the artistry of it.

The group that greeted them sat on their knees on pillows around a long, low, polished wooden table holding various pictures and papers between the members. When the newer group entered, the one at the head stood, followed closely by the rest and bowed in greeting.

'Paladin-sama, I'm glad you and your team could make it.' Low, gravely, and scratching – slight tilt of the head showed a thin jagged line on the man's neck. The sight of the wound had the other man frown pushing away stray thoughts.

He nodded to the members of the room, 'The pleasure is all mine,' he returned, lips pursing as he browsed through the reports, speculations and evidence.

It wasn't long before one of the devices lining the walls of the room wailed, the hallways flashing orange and the screens in another room flickered with images. The people in the meeting room didn't give it another thought before they all rushed out, adjusting earphones and gears on the way.

'Appearance recorded at 2100, 3.5 kilometres east-north of base…'

'…target changed direction to…. two captains injured on the path….'

'Civilians recorded 500 metres from…request backup for team G86…'

'…backup for team D13…'

'…pillars been erected…. Has been destroyed …'

They arrived at the scene of flattened trees, flaying branches and a small tornado of sharp leaves twirling around the area preventing most exorcist access to the source. Leaping into different directions, a tree crashed where the group had once been. Scattered, they regrouped to the nearest team in need of backup, some already going through their beads and scriptures.

Muttering a line, the sharp leaves curled away from the body enabling him the view of the closest team to the target. Yelling out a verse, he stopped a few attacks, grabbed two more exorcist he knew were more capable than being in the intelligence area and ordered for them to set up barriers against the onslaught.

Once done, he instructed three more that he knew were being useless and demanded for them to set up barriers for the other teams whilst he held the one for the centre team. At precisely five minutes, eighteen exorcists including himself slammed their hands on the ground, the last line yelled in unison and the world went white.

A scream followed, tremendous and ear-bursting tones tearing through the air ripping a few more trees off its roots; a great slam shook the ground, the exorcists doing their utmost best to remain in position or lose their focus. In the ensuing silence, one man broke it.

'Are you effing kidding me!?' The Paladin swore as he finally took in the demon that caused all the ruckus.

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'll be overseas for Easter Hols from tomorrow. Let's see what I can write up while I;m there.


End file.
